The Gryffindor Tale
by 4.ever.love.Audrey
Summary: Jade Pennington has a knack for getting into trouble. Of course, being best friends with Fred and George Weasley never helps. Now Jade has to deel with strict teachers, sneering Slytherins, and the fact that she just can't seem to stay away from Malfoy.
1. Ch 1 An Interesting Train Ride

The Gryffindor Tale

Chapter 1 An Interesting Train Ride

"Bye Mum, bye Dad, I'll see you at Christmas," I said giving my parents a tight squeeze. "Goodbye, Jade," my mother said. "At least try to stay out of trouble."

"You know you shouldn't ask me to make promises I can't keep."

My father hugged me but didn't say anything. I was surprised he didn't say something rude about Gryffindor. (My whole family has been in Slytherin. Everyone except for me.)

I saw three very blond heads coming our way and got the overwhelming urge to run.

"Kathryn, Peter, it's so good to see you!" Exclaimed Narcissa Malfoy, addressing my parents. "And Jade, you get prettier and prettier every time I see you!"

I gave her a smile that probably looked more like a grimace. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, how are you?" I asked, completely ignoring Draco. (The two of us did _not_ get along.) My mother cleared her throat to show I should acknowledge him. So very rudely I added, "And your devil spawn son."

_"Jade!" _My mother hissed. I was being very rude. Good. Mrs. Malfoy looked annoyed, but not surprised. Everyone knew about my inability to behave myself. She opened her mouth to say something, but at that perfect moment I saw two identical red heads and knew my place was no longer here.

"Well I'd best be going before I get hit," I said, cutting off what Mrs. Malfoy was about to say. I threw Draco an _I-hate-you_ look and took off.

I jumped on one of the twins backs, not quite sure witch one it was. It didn't matter, they were both my best friends.

He let out a cry of surprise and tried to throw me off.

"Oh, relax, George, it's just Jade," said Fred, giving me a smile.

"Oh, hi Jade," George said trying to turn his head to look at me. He was having difficulty because I was still on his back. "It's good to see you," he said, still trying to look at me. "But would you mind getting off?"

"I'm not _that_ heavy!" But I did slide off his back. "So, how was your summer?"

They looked at each other, a devious glint in their eyes.

"We need to find a compartment first," they said. Identical smirks on their identical faces. This was _definitely _going to be worth hearing.

"PENNINGTON!" My name was shouted from several compartments behind me, just as there was an earsplitting bang.

"Bugger off!" I yelled, trying to push a few scared looking first years out of my way. You'd think I would be much taller than them since I was a third year. That did _not_ help my constant complaint about my height issue.

A rough hand grabbed my arm, whipping me around. Sneering down at me was a very furious looking Draco Malfoy. Just the sight of him caused me to erupt into fits of laughter. The layer of soot that covered him was making his white-blond hair look a blackish grayish color. It was not a flattering color on him. Streaks of it were covering his face. That darkness powder Fred and George made sure did what it was supposed to.

"What _was_ that?" He sneered through clenched teeth.

"Just something…Fred and George…made," I said through fits of giggles.

Of course Crabbe and Goyle were right by his side. (I was pretty sure that was the only thing they knew how to do.) I rolled my eyes and slipped into my compartment. Malfoy and his goons followed. Apparently our argument wasn't finished.

Fred and George stood up at the sight of them, ready to defend me, even though they knew perfectly well I didn't need it.

"You-" Malfoy started to say, but was cut off as the train lurched to an unexpected stop.

We were all knocked off our feet. I looked around, kicking Crabbe's feet off mine and throwing Malfoy's head off my stomach. None too gently I might add.

I stood up and looked at Fred and George. "Why are we stopping?" I asked nervously. "We can't be there yet."

The lights flickered off and we all looked around uneasily. Then, a black, dead hand reached for the compartment door.

Terror and dread washed over me as I saw what it was that was entering our compartment. Recognition hit me like I had run into a brick wall. It was a black hooded figure that I knew could only be a dementor. My father had told me these were the creatures that guarded Azkaban. He told me all about them, but I never thought they could be this horrible.

My vision started to blur and I could hear voices that definitely were _not _in the compartment.

"We will do _anything _for you, My Lord, anything you ask." That was my father's voice.

"Thank you, Peter," said an icy voice that terrified me to my core. I fell to my knees. There was only one was that could have been. Voldemort's. "You truly are my most faithful servants."

After that, everything went black.

I knew that voice was Voldemort's. And I knew my parents had been Death Eaters, but that couldn't be happening now could it. It had to be one of their memories.

My eyes fluttered open to see my two identical best friends looking down at me worriedly.

"Jade? Jade are you okay?" Fred asked, gently shaking me.

"Oh, I'm just _wonderful_," I croaked, sarcasm dripping off every word.

They chuckled, knowing I was okay. I looked around, surprised to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle still standing there.

"Why are _you_ still here?" I snapped. Before they could say anything I added, "Just leave, before I throw you through the window!"

Malfoy sent a menacing glare at me and stalked out, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

I couldn't help but wonder what the dementor had been about. I sat in a quiet daze the rest of the train ride.

The carriage bumped along, taking me, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan up to the castle.

I was uncharacteristically silent, and no one asked why. The story of what happened to me had spread quickly through the train, along with a similar one about Harry Potter. I suppose I had Malfoy to thank for that.

I looked up to see the twisting towers of my favorite place in the world. A place I knew I would always belong, Hogwarts.

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! :D The next chapter will be up soon (If you want to read it.) Please review! :D**


	2. Ch 2 My Secret Place Is Not So Secret

**Thank you so much for reading my story!**

**Just wanted to say that everything **_written like this is her flash back._

Chapter 2 My Super Secret Special Place is Not So Secret

I got out of our carriage, my heart swelling with joy. All the uneasy thoughts from the train ride instantly vanished.

We excitedly bustled into the Great Hall. Fred, George, Lee and I were in the middle of a very interesting conversation as to what we were going to do with their giant stash of dung bombs, when Professor McGonagall walked in. she was leading a group of scared looking first years who were just about to be sorted. As the sorting hat started its song, I thought of my sorting.

_I nervously walked into the Great Hall, following the very stern looking woman known as Professor McGonagall. I had absolutely no idea how I was going to be sorted, I just knew I was expected to be in Slytherin._

_Names were called as students were being sorted. The Hall went deathly silent as the name Harry Potter was called. The hat sat on his for a few moments before shouting out "Gryffindor!" The hat sat on Draco's head for all of two seconds before it screamed "Slytherin!"_

_My stomach did a flip as she called my name. I nervously walked to the stool were I was supposed to sit. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I sat down and glanced at Draco. He gave me an encouraging smile. Professor McGonagall set the hat on my head and I jumped as it whispered in my ear._

"_Ah, another generation of the Pennington's," it said. "Let's take a look here. Oh, definitely not a Ravenclaw, not too bright. Your family has always been in the same house. Brave, very brave. And a trouble maker I see. Best put you in…GRYFFINDOR!"_

_My chin must have hit the floor when I heard what house I was in. my eyes flicked to Draco, whose faces had fallen, just like mine._

I had forgotten Malfoy and I used to be friends. But at that moment I had gone from his friend Jade, to that annoying Gryffindor, Pennington. I had learned to love Gryffindor, but my parents hadn't. They had been furious.

My thoughts were cut short as Professor Dumbledore began his speech. He basically said that the dementors of Azkaban would be guarding our school, keeping an eye out for Sirius Black. (So that's why there had been a dementor on the train.) He told us that they might harm us if we get in their way.

"Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times," the Headmaster said. "You just have to remember to turn on the light." And with a swish of his hand, the food appeared.

I began stuffing my face, not quite realizing how hungry I was until now. We kept planning our dung bomb explosion all through dinner, and perfected it in the common room after.

We were basically going to load Snape's office with a hundred dung bombs and run away as fast as we could. It took a lot of planning for something so simple.

"Someone's tired," Fred noted as he saw my eyes drooping. "You should go to bed."

"No I'm…fine," I said through a giant yawn. "No, maybe I _should _go to bed. See you tomorrow." I sleepily walked up to the girl's dormitory and crashed on my bed.

I really did _try_ to go to sleep, but every time I shut my eyes, black, cloaked figures filled my dreams. I finally sat up and looked at my usually ignored watch. It was twenty minutes past midnight, the perfect time for a walk around the castle.

I tiptoed down the stairs and past the snoozing Fat Lady. My legs instinctively took me to my favorite place in the castle, the Astronomy Tower. I had stumbled upon it in my first year and decided it was going to be the place I would come to when I needed to clear my head. It was great place for thinking.

I quietly walked up the winding staircase, only to stop when I saw someone else was up there too. Not just _someone_, it was Malfoy.

I stood there at the tip of the stairs like an idiot, watching him. His back was to me, so he couldn't see me watching him. I silently cursed. Why, why, _why _was he _everywhere?_

His voice made me practically jump out of my skin. "You can come in you know," he said, his back still to me. "It's not like I'm going to bite you."

"Says the boy who spent all last year throwing _rocks_ at my head, or any other hard object for _that _matter," I snapped, taking a few tentative steps forward.

"Yeah, last year was fun." I could hear the smirk on his face.

"For who?" I grumbled to myself. I had reached the railing now and was only a few feet away from him. We stood there in silence, looking out at the grounds. I jumped about a foot in the air when I saw a dementor floating around close to the tower. I ran back out of its view so it couldn't see me. I heard Malfoy chuckling.

"It's _not funny!"_ I whispered sharply. I didn't want the dementor to hear me. He began to laugh harder, and I realized just how ridiculous I was being. I mean,_ I_ wasn't Sirius Black. They weren't looking for_ me. _I walked back to the railing, nervously watching the dementor.

"Why are they here, anyway?" I asked, more to myself then to Malfoy. "It's not like Sirius Black is stupid enough to come to Hogwarts. Everyone's looking for him."

"Well, he was the one to kill Potter's parents. He probably wants to finish the job."

"He didn't _kill_ them, he _betrayed _because he was working for Voldemort," I said.

He winced.

"Why is _everyone_ afraid of the name?" I asked him, feeling a bit irritated. "It's just a stupid name," I mumbled as an after- thought.

"Your parents call him the Dark Lord, that's what you should call him," Malfoy sneered.

"That's what the _Death Eaters _call him." I would never call him that.

We stood in silence for a few moments until a question popped into my head.

"What are you _doing_ here, anyway?" I snapped a bit irritably.

"This is where I come to think," he sneered, as if I should have known this already.

"_No,_ this is where _I _come to think," I said as I glared at him.

"I'm surprised you know how," he said with a smirk on his face.

"You-" I started to say. But I was cut off as I heard the sound of footsteps.

"That's Filch," said Malfoy. I didn't see him walk to the stairs, but that's where he was. "Come on."

I didn't move. I was busy watching the dementor that seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"_Come on!" _He snapped, grabbing my arm and pulling me down the stairs with him. When we got to the bottom Malfoy darted behind a bookcase. Just as Filch appeared, a hand reached out and grabbed me. It took me a moment to relies it was Malfoy who had hold of me. He threw me into a bookshelf as he pulled me out of sight.

"Thank-" I started to say, but he clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Do you want to get caught?" he whispered in my ear. "If Filch finds us we'll have detention for a month." That shut me up. Detention and I just didn't work well together.

We stayed deathly still as the footsteps faded. Finally, they were gone. We peeked around the edge of the shelf, just to make sure he was gone. When the cost was clear I started making my way back to Gryffindor Tower. Malfoy went in the direction of the dungeons.

When I finally reached the portrait hole, I thought I was going to fall down from being so tired. I whispered the password to the Fat Lady who irritably swung open. (The portraits don't like to be woken up.) When I finally reached the girl's dormitory, I crashed on my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Ch 3 It's Official, Bludgers Hate Me

Chapter 3 It's Official, Bludgers Hate Me.

I sat at the Gryffindor table stuffing food into my mouth. George was going on and on about a story I had heard a million times. So I tuned out and studied my schedule. I groaned.

"It gets better, I promise," said George who was now getting to what he called the "exciting" part of the story.

"No, not that. I've got double potions with Slytherin. First thing!" I whined, crossing my arms and pouting.

"What a way to start your morning," Lee commented, then added, "If you've got it first thing, shouldn't you be leaving about…now?"

"Nah," I said lazily, waving my hand. "I vowed I would never be on time for another potions all the way back in first year!"

We continued to talk until I finally decided I was late enough. I carelessly strolled through the halls down to the dungeons taking my sweet time. An icey voice greeted me.

"Well, I see Miss Pennington has honored us with her presence," said a voice that could only be Snape's.

"Well, you know it's not potions class unless I'm late," I said giving him an obnoxious smile.

"I suggest you take your seat," he snarled through clenched teeth.

I did as I was told for once (best not to get detention on the first day) and took a seat next to a boy named Anthony Jones. He was nice, in Gryffindor, and a very close friend of mine. Of course we weren't as close as I was with Fred and George, but he was still my friend.

It's a bit ironic that I'm friends with Anthony because most people think we are brother and sister. I can't exactly blame them, we look exactly alike. He has dark brown, almost black wavy hair and large dark eyes. The only noticeable difference is that he is very tall and I am definitely not. And that his eyes are a bit greener then mine.

"You will be brewing a cure for boils with your partner today. You have one hour. Get started," Snape commanded.

Anthony turned to me. "You remember the rules I have if you're going to be my potions partner?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't knock over the cauldron, don't put anything in the potion, and basically don't touch anything," I recited his extremely necessary rules.

"Good, I'll go get the ingredients." He said, and he left.

"I guess Pennington is so thick, she's not allowed to touch the potion without ruining something! I'm sure glad I'm not Jones!" yelled Malfoy over Pansy Parkinson's squealing laughter.

"At least I'm not thick enough to know that green and albino don't go together. You should really work on your tan!" I yelled back. It wasn't my best comeback, but it would do.

Thankfully Anthony returned with the ingredients and began to brew "our" potion. At the end of the hour, the potions he brewed was very close to perfect. And of course, we were awarded no house points for it, but Slytherin was awarded fifteen points on Malfoy and Pansy's potion, which was definitely not as good as Anthony's.

We headed to charms after that. Tiny Professor Flitwick had to stand on a pile of at least six books to be seen by the class. I slept through that his lesson peacefully until "someone" (Pansy's) spell "accidently" hit me in the head. Anthony had to hold me back so I wouldn't strangle her. I was very thankful to be out of the classroom and heading to care of magical creatures class. Of course, I had no idea what was about to happen.

We came into a clearing in the forest to see Hagrid standing there with the strangest animal I have ever seen. It looked like a horse and a giant eagle had gotten together and had a baby and this is what came out. It was a beautiful creature, in a way. But it also looked dangerous.

I had a bit of trouble opening my care of magical creatures book. Book doesn't really seem the right word for this. When I undid the buckle it snapped at me as if it wanted to eat me, tearing away a peace of my robes. Hagrid told us to stroke the spine as if this wasn't totally obvious. "Stupid man-eating book," I grumbled as I did so.

"This is Buckbeak!" Hagrid called out excidedly. "He's a hippogriff! Isn't he _beautiful?"_ The giant looked like a child on Christmas morning. "Now, would anyone like to come and touch him?" Everyone took an alarmed step back at these words. Hagrid's face fell. Someone in the crowd pushed Harry Potter forward and Hagrid went back to looking like an elated child. "Well, Harry! Come on then, don't be shy! Alright now take a bow and wait to see if he bows back," he instructed.

"And what if he doesn't?" asked Harry nervously.

"Well, we'll get to that later." That was comforting.

Harry took a tentative step forward and bowed. The hippogriff squawked but didn't bow back. Everyone tensed. Buckbeak stared at Harry dangerously for a moment, then bent into a low bow.

"Alright Harry!" Hagrid exclaimed. "Well, I guess I'll let you ride him now," the giant said as he lifted Harry up and placed him on the hippogriff. He gave Buckbeak a small whack and it took off. We all watched it for several minutes as it flew around the castle with Harry on its back. I felt very jealous that he got to ride it and I didn't. We all clapped as Hagrid congratulated Harry and the bird/horse on a job well done when they got back. My applause and laughter were cut short as I saw Malfoy walking towards the hippogriff looking infuriated.

"You're not dangerous at all are you, you great ugly brute!" He spat, marching over to Buckbeak.

The creature reared back and cut Malfoy's arm with its hoof. He fell to the ground with a look of pure terror. Any other time this would have been funny, but I was a little busy being terrified.

Hermione Granger so wisely pointed out that he needed to be taken to the Hospital Wing. What a _shock._

Hagrid scooped him up as Malfoy muttered something about the "bloody chicken" and how his father would be hearing about this and blah, blah, _blah._

I felt bad for Hagrid. He just wanted to make his first lesson interesting and it had resulted in disaster.

Transfigurations and history of magic passed in a bur. Probably because I managed to fall asleep in both classes. Before I knew it, I was sitting in the common room doing nothing and waiting for dinner. Fred, George, and Lee walked up, breaking me out of my daze.

"Hey Jadie," said Fred with a mischievous grin on his face. I scowled at the stupid nickname they knew i hated. "We were just going to go play some quidditch, want to come?" He smirked, apparently remembering the first and last time I had played quidditch with them. It basically consisted of me getting hit in the face with a bludger and ending up in the Hospital Wing for a week. I still hadn't let it go.

I was about to snap out a very rude "no" when it occurred to me that I was desperate to do something, _anything. _For some strange reason I said yes and before I knew what was happening, I was being pulled down to the quidditch pitch by my three best friends with a broom in my hand.

I'm a good quidditch player, but I never try out for the house team. I guess it's because I'm so accident prone that I'm afraid I might fall of my broom and die in the middle of a game. But, there I was chasing down the quaffle, focusing on it with all my might. I twisted and turned, trying desperately to get ahold of it. What broke my concentration was George's frightened yell. "Jade, look out!" He screamed. I turned around in time to see a bludger coming right towards me, but I didn't have enough time to move. It hit me right in the leg with a sickening _crack._ I fell to the ground with a painful cry. The three of them were right by my side in an instant.

"Are you okay, Jade?" Lee said kneeling over me like the twins. They all had the same worried expression on their faces.

"Do I _look _oaky?" I rasped out, now very angry. My leg was sticking out at a disgustingly weird angle and was hurting so bad the pain was making me sick. My vision was starting to blur and I could see little black dot everywhere. I was afraid I was going to pass out.

"We should get her to the Hospital Wing," said George. _Well, I should think so!_

They picked me up and began to carry me up to the castle. No one said anything as they took me through the winding halls to the hospital. When we finally got there they dumped me on a bed and went to get Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh look," said a voice to my left. "You've managed to hurt yourself _yet again! _ How _do_ you do it, Pennington?"

I turned to see Malfoy laying on the bed next to mine, his arm in a sling and a smirk on his face.

"Well at least I didn't get attacked by a _bird!" _I shot back. I was in no mood to speak to him right now.

He opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment Madam Pomfrey (God _bless _her) came out holding a nasty looking potion. She pulled out her wand, muttering something about how I always managed to get hurt or into trouble or both. I had seen Madam Pomfrey several times in my years at Hogwarts. Anyway, she pulled out her wand and muttered a spell. My leg snapped back into place with a painful crack and I yelped in surprise and pain.

"Now drink this. It will ease the pain," she commanded. I did as I was told and took a huge gulp, only to spit it out after tasting it. Malfoy howled with laughter, which did not improve my mood.

"Well, did you expect butterbeer?" asked Madam Pomfrey irritably, then added, "Quiet Mister Malfoy." I sent him a smirk worthy of himself.

Madam Pomfrey informed me that I would be staying the night, and the shooed away Fred, George, and Lee. She forced me to drink the rest of that horrible potion which made me want to puke. After she knew I would be alright she left, leaving me alone with Malfoy.

"You know, it just _fascinates _me how you manage to do things like this to yourself," sneered Malfoy. I could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"And it fascinates _me_ that you can be so _incredibly _ugly that a hippogriff doesn't even want to look at you, so it tries to _eat _you!" I snapped, feeling the anger rise in me.

"I find it very interesting why you are _friends_ with those _blood traitor_," he spat the last to words as if they were the worst possible thing to say. In a way, it was. No one wanted to be a blood traitor.

I tried to control my anger as a snapped, "Well, you're not exactly begging to hang around me!"

"That's because you're a _Gryffindor _and are friends with blood traitors, which makes you a blood traitor."

"I'd rather be a blood traitor then a rude, slimy, arrogant _pure blood!" _I snapped. I was a pure blood, but at least I didn't act like _him. _I rolled over on to my side.

I was done with this conversation and I was done with him.

I closed my eyes and pictured him being eaten by a hippogriff. I smiled, and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Thank you guys sooooooooooooo much for reading my story! It just makes my day! When I started this I was like "Dude, no one's gonna read this!" But you are! Pleasese review!**

**Love, Audrey **

**P.S. I changed my name because my friend Hannah has decided to right this with me! YA! So I guess I should put her name on here too. :D **

**Love, Audrey and Hannah :)**


	4. Ch 4 My Potions Book Becomes My Weapon

Chapter 4 My Potions Book Becomes My Weapon

I woke up several times in the middle of the night due to Malfoy's snoring. He didn't strike me as the kind of person to snore, but he does, like a bear. I finally solved the problem by chucking a quill at his head and telling him that if he didn't stop I would hex him into a frog. I was satisfied at how quickly that shut him up.

My dreams were once again filled with dementors, so I tossed and turned all night. I was so thankful when I woke up that morning that I jumped out of my bed and made a dash for the door. The only thing that stopped me was a very angry looking Madam Pomfrey.

"Did I tell you you could leave," she snapped looking irritated.

"No but-" I started, but she cut me off.

"No _buts! _Now get back in bed before you break something else!"

I stalked back to bed and sat there pouting. My spirits were lifted a bit when Fred and George came in, but then I remembered that it was there fault I was in here in the first place.

"Good morning, Jade! Feeling better?" George asked giving me a warm smile. I gave him a glare and didn't answer.

"What's wrong?" asked Fred. I still ignored them.

"Are you ignoring us?" George said, giving me a funny look. Boy, they were just _brilliant!_

Fred turned to George and said, "I think she is! What's wrong?"

"_Well,"_ I snapped, unable to be silent any longer. "_One _of you hit a bludger at me and it broke my leg. And since I can't tell which one of you it is, I'm ignoring _both_ of you!"

"Oh come, Jade. We didn't _mean_ to," Fred said. "It was an accident."

I said nothing and after a moment they got the hint that I wasn't going to speak, and left. I watched them go, feeling very sad. I would make up with them later. Hopefully. But one thing was certain, I would never playing quidditch with Fred and George _ever again._

The weeks passed by pleasantly as I enjoyed the beginning of the school year. Professor Lupin, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, was rapidly becoming my favorite teacher. His classes were filled with excitement and were always interesting. I found myself looking forward to it.

Time flew by and before I knew it, it was the end of October. The weather was getting colder and rainier. I loved it.

I walked into potions one morning only a few moments late, to find everyone standing in the back.

"What's going on?" I asked Anthony, as I stood in the back corner with him.

"Snape's giving us assigned seats. He thinks we can't make potions without our friends next to us." He gave me a smirk even though I knew all too well that Snape was talking about me. He began to call names out and students sat in there new seats. Anthony looked a bit sick when he was assigned to sit next to Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco Malfoy," called Snape, pointing to a desk in the back corner. I instantly felt sorrow for the next person to be called.

"Jade Pennington," said Snape's snarling voice.

"_NO!" _I yelled before I could stop myself. I clamped my hand over my mouth as if that would magical erase my little outburst. Snape glared at me and I shuffled over to my new seat. I could feel Malfoy's glare burning into me as I sat down.

"Oh, would you quite giving me that look! I'm just as happy about this as you are!" I whispered harshly.

"You should be _thrilled _to sit next to me," I heard him say as I took my potions book out of my bag.

"And why is _that?"_

"Because you're not sitting next a filthy mudblood, like Jones," he sneered.

Before I could stop myself, I picked up my potions book and gave him a hard whack on the head with it. I heard him mumble an "ow" as I heard a satisfying _thwack. _He said nothing, he was probably afraid I was going to hit him again. Just as I thought he wasn't going to say anything rude again, I heard him mumble something about a "stupid blood traitor" and lifted my book threateningly. He shut his mouth fast, but I decided he still needed punishment. So i gave him a hard kick in the shin.

He winced and hissed, "What was _that_ for?"

"My foot slipped," I said innocently. He swore under his breath but kept quiet.

Finally, four kicks, two whacks to the head, and fifteen points from Gryffindor later I was making my way to the common room. I admired my potions book for being such a good weapon and reminded myself to use it more often.

As I climbed through the portrait hole, I was greeted by two identical smiling faces, and Lee's.

"We were just coming to look for you. We're-"

"-going to do something _fun!"_ George said, finishing Fred's sentence. (We had made up and the whole quidditch thing was behind us.)

"Good. I need something fun to do," I said, giving them a mischievous look.

_Bang! _

I ran away from the corridor as fast as I could. Filch would no doubt be there soon to inspect the damage I had just caused. Let's just say I had tested out some of Fred and George's homemade fireworks. We would no doubt be caught. It had our names written all over it. But that didn't stop me from running. I didn't want to be there when Filch exploded.

I sprinted into the common room, only to find Fred and George waiting for me.

"Did you do it?" Fred asked before I even had both legs into the common room.

"It was….awesome. Filch is…gonna be…so pissed!" I said between pants.

They grinned. At the same time we all said, "Mission accomplished!"

Sorry this chapter is so short. And sorry it took me so long to update. We promise it will get good in the next chapter and that it really will be up soon! :D

Love,

Audrey and Hannah


	5. Ch 5 Potions GetsInteresting

**OMG! I am a total fail at uploading. I promise it won't take me long to get the next chapter up. And thank you to all my readers. (If I still have any.) Here's chapter five.**

Chapter 5 Potions Gets…Interesting

I sat in Charms class watching the rain hit the window, trying as hard as I could to not fall asleep. My eyes began to droop but I was woken up by a piece of paper hitting my head. I turned to look and see where it had come from when I spotted Malfoy. I glared at him and opened the piece of paper. There, looking at me was a lovely and very detailed drawing of me being torched by a dragon.

I grabbed a piece of parchment and began to sketch a picture. I balled up the piece of paper and chucked it at his head. He opened it and scowled, looking furious. My Malfoy versus hippogriff drawing had done its job. All through Charms and Transfiguration we threw pictures back and forth at each other. Most of them involved each other and a violent death. This continued until Professor McGonagall deducted house points.

At lunch, Fred and George put an acid pop in my food which caused me to hiccup all through Divinations. Let's just say Professor Trelawney was not pleased. I was much less than thrilled when I lazily strolled into potions. Thank goodness it was my last class of the day. I sat down in my seat scowling, I did _not_ want to deal with Malfoy. The minute he sat down he started snapping at me about how immature I was and how I was a classless blood traitor. I smacked him with my potions book and he shut up. We had to make a potion together _again. _Let's just say I was less than pleased.

"Don't mess this up." Malfoy hissed in my ear. "My grade is depending on your lack of brains."

I glared at him. "At least _I_ know that green and albino don't match," I shot back.

"Oh that's _quite _original, that is."

"Shut up," I mumbled, and stomped off to the storage room where we keep the extra potions. I angrily jerked random potions off the shelf, not caring what I was grabbing. I walked back to my table, trying to cool off. I can't believe he can make me so mad so easily.

I dumped the potions on the table and looked up at the directions.

"The directions don't say to put in flobberworm mucis," Malfoy snapped in an I-can't-believe-how-stupid-you-are voice. Let's just say, if looks could kill, Draco Malfoy would be dead.

I began to throw ingredients into our potion, actually following the directions.

"I can see why your parents are so disappointed in you." I gritted my teeth and told myself not to kill him. "I mean, you can never keep your mouth shut," Malfoy went on. "And you're _definitely _not smart. You're not too nice looking either."

That last comment shocked me. I didn't care if he thought I was nice looking or not. But I couldn't stop myself from snapping, "Oh, says the boy who looks like he's never seen sunlight and is dating the girl who puts ugly pugs to shame!"

His teeth clenched. I thought he was going to punch me. But instead he said, somehow completely calm, "Pansy and I are_ not_ dating. And- wait! Don't put that in!" but it was too late. I had already dropped the flobberworm mucis into the cauldron.

We looked nervously down at our once perfect potion. It had thickened drastically and was turning a sickly gray color. When it started to smoke, Snape came over to investigate.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Snape yelled. He looked down at our potion which was bubbling furiously. And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, the potion exploded all over me, Malfoy, and Snape.

"Class dismissed," said my infuriated potions master as gray goo dripped down his face. Malfoy and I scrambled to get our things, only to be stopped by Snape's cold voice. "Not you two."

He yelled at us for half an hour about how we were so irresponsible and blah, blah, blah. He finally rapped it up by telling us that we would be cleaning up his classroom for detention tonight.

When I got to the dungeons I spotted Malfoy, lazily leaning against the wall outside the potions room.

He glared at me. "I hope you know this is all your fault."

"Well if you hadn't made me so mad, maybe I would have known what I was putting in the potion!"

He got inches from my face and sneered, "Well maybe you should learn not to get so upset about the truth."

I got even closer. "That's not the truth and you know it." We glared at each other, our noses almost touching.

"Now now, let's not get into a fight," came Snape's bored snarl. He opened the door and we all walked in. "You will be cleaning this room _without_ magic. Now give me your wands." Malfoy obeyed, but I didn't move. "_Now_!" Snape sneered, and I unwillingly handed him my wand. "Good. I will be back later. Get to work!"

I grabbed a sponge from one of the buckets of soapy water and began to scrub the hardened black goo of the wall. I noticed Malfoy wasn't doing anything.

"Well come on!" I snapped, getting angry already.

"You know, I don't think I will," he sneered, smirking.

"Oh and why not?"

"Because I don't clean. That's what house elves are for."

"Well you're in detention. No house elves are going to help you. What, never been in detention before?" he didn't say anything, so I threw my sponge at him. It hit him squarely in the face with a satisfying _squelch._

"What was that for?" he almost screamed.

"Start cleaning!" I snapped so fiercely I startled myself.

He didn't say anything. He just walked over, picked up a bucket of water, and dumped the whole thing on me. I screamed and glared at him, picking up another bucket and dumping it on him.

He took a step forward as if he was going to punch me, but slipped in the puddle of soapy water.

I burst into fits of laughter, only to slip and fall myself. We both grabbed on to desks, trying to pull ourselves up. But we ended up falling all over each other. I ended up with my face on his chest. That was _so _not weird.

I tried to get up, but slipped _again. _This time I fell right into a sitting up Malfoy, only to have him catch me, our noses inches apart. We sat there for seconds, which felt like hours.

"Am I…_interrupting _something?" came a sneer from the door which made us jump away from each other. "Well I see you have accomplished nothing. You will come back tomorrow evening to finish cleaning this up. Go back to your dormitories. And I'd watch out for Filch."

We left quickly.

"Don't _ever _do that again," I snapped at Malfoy. I couldn't look at him, my face was red and hot.

"What, you mean _this!"_ he said. And before I knew what was happening, he had me pinned against the wall, our faces inches apart for the third time tonight. I shoved him away and blushed. We started walking but stopped when we heard footsteps behind us. We looked at each other and I knew we were both thinking the same thing. Filch. We started to run. I turned corners, getting lost in the dungeons until I couldn't hear the footsteps any more.

I looked around, ready to ask him how to get out of here, but he wasn't there.

"Malfoy. Malfoy? Malfoy!" a hand clamped over my mouth and pulled me behind a suite of armor. I got déjà vu.

"Do you want Filch to find us?" I soft voice whispered in my ear. "Be quiet."

Malfoy pushed me against the wall behind the suite of armor and I could feel myself start to blush _again._

Why was this happening to me? I hated him, didn't I? It was probably just because I had never been this close to, well anyone. I stood stiff and silent. I could hear his breathing because his chest was so close to my head.

"Okay. I think he's gone. Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me along because I was in a daze. I started to hear footsteps again and Malfoy did too. He pulled open the first door he saw and pulled me in to a small broom cubard. We listened as Filch skulked past the door. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Okay, he's gone. Let's go," I said as I tried to pull open the door. I was surprised to find that it wouldn't open.

"Why isn't the door opening?" I asked, feeling alarmed. I knew some doors in Hogwarts did this, but I never knew which ones.

"It will open eventually," said Malfoy, making himself comfortable on the floor. I sat on the down and leaned my head against the wall, only to hit it on a broom.

"Ow," I moaned, rubbing my head.

Malfoy sighed. "Oh come here." He patted his shoulder as if to say, "Lean on me."

WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THE WORLD? But I did scoot over to him. I tentatively put my head on his shoulder. I was expecting him to hit me, but he didn't.

"Sorry I dumped that water on you," he said softly.

"Me too."

"It's okay." He took off his cloak and put it over both of us. The world has officially gone crazy.

And then, I fell asleep on Draco Malfoy's shoulder.

I woke up the next morning cold and stiff. I looked around me to find Draco beside me wide awake. Then I remembered what happened last night.

"Is the door open?"

"Dunno." _Boy is he talkative this morning_, I thought.

I stood up and stretched. Man, I was sore. I pulled on the door handle and it swung open. We walked out and looked around.

"Do you know how to get out of here?" I asked.

"Yeah. Go that way and turn left. It will take you right to the staircase," he said pointing. He turned around and walked in the other direction. I stood and watched him, wondering. _What is happening to me?_

**Thanks for reading. Again, I'm really sorry it took me so long!**

**Please review**.

Love,

Audrey :D


	6. Ch 6 The Games of a Slytherin

**Hey guys. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I hope Santa was good to you! I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to upload. I recently tore my ACL and have had to have surgery and do physical therapy and all that crap. So I will really try harder. Thanks for being patient with me! **

Chapter 6 The Games of a Slytherin

I was very freaked out about what happened with Malfoy the night of our detention. Any _mature_ person would either confront him or let it go, but this is me we're talking about and I am _definitely _not mature. So, I did what _I _thought was mature, I avoided him. Every time he would round a corner and be in my view I would run. If he would look at me, I would look anywhere but him. If he tried to talk to me, I would ignore him. Let's just say, not my best plan.

I was sitting at the Gryffindor table one evening watching the November snow hit the roof when Anthony almost made me jump out of my skin.

"Draco Malfoy is staring at you," he whispered in my ear.

"He's probably trying to do that thing were you kill someone with your mind," I said as my stomach did a flip.

"I don't think so," he whispered back. "He looks almost…sad."

I didn't even glance at Malfoy. I was tired of his constant staring and trying to confront me. "I have to go." I got up stiffly and marched off, leaving Anthony sitting there dumbfounded.

I didn't even think, my legs just carried me straight the Astronomy Tower. I sat down on the ledge with my feet hanging over the side. I sat there shocked at myself because I felt like I was going to cry. _WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME? _I never cry.

I heard the door bang open and jumped a foot in the air. "What is wrong with you?"said a voice from behind me. I guess I was expecting him to follow me, but I was really hoping he wouldn't.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said quietly, not turning to look at him.

"You know exactly what that means," he sounded angry. Very angry. "Why are acting so weird?"

And then, I lost it. _He _was the one who was acting weird. _"I'm_ acting weird. You're the one that's acting weird. You can't just act like my friend when no one's around and then hate me when people see us!" I stood up and got right in his face. "It's like you have two personalities. Pick one!" I stormed pass him and out the door. I was so mad, I was sure steam was coming out of my ears. He couldn't just act like that. I was _not _just going to let him walk all over me.

I marched up to the portrait and almost shouted the password at the Fat Lady. "What's got you all in a twist?" She asked grumpily. "You don't want to know," I mumbled as I crawled through the portrait hole. Fred and George were in a corner with their heads bent together. I huffily pulled a chair up to the table and sat down, folding my arms and pouting like a child.

"What happened to you?" Fred asked, giving me a smirk. "I saw you storm out of the Great Hall and then you just disappeared. Where'd you go?"

"Astronomy Tower," I snapped.

"Oh," they said in unison. They knew it wasn't good when I went up there. I was either very sad or very pissed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" George asked tentatively.

"No!" I snapped. Then I sighed and before I knew it I was blurting out random crap. "It's just, if people act like they're your friend when no one is around and hate you when people _are _around, then they don't really deserve to be your friend at all, right?"

"You've lost me," Fred said slowly. But George looked me in the eye and held my gaze. "What's going on, Jade? You can tell us."

"No…no. I'm fine. I just, I really hate people sometimes," I sighed. Fred and George started to laugh and then I started to laugh and then before we knew it we were howling with laughter with tears rolling down our faces. They both gave me a hug and told me they were my best friends. I didn't need them to tell me that, I knew it would always be true.

I woke up the next morning freezing my butt off. I ran to the window to see beautiful snowflakes hitting the window. I jumped into my warmest clothes and snow boots and ran into the boy's dormitory. I began to shake Fred and George frantically as if the world was ending. They grumbled something about how it was so early and I was being so annoying.

Of course, when I screamed at them that it was snowing, they jumped right up and started pulling on their snow clothes. They didn't seem to care that I was standing right there, but I guess that's how it is when you're best friends. We ran out of the common room and out the doors of the castle. We ran down through the fresh snow, leaving our tracks through the fresh snow all the way down to the lake. We fell on the ground rolling around in the snow like we were five. Then things got very immature when Fred suggested we build a snowman. It was really fun until we started getting pelted with snow balls.

We looked around, confused. Of course our questions were answered when we heard Pansy Parkinson squawking her horrible laugh as Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise pelted us with snow balls. So I guess he _did _choose who he wanted to be.

"Is this what you do for entertainment? I guess I should have expected something like this from blood traitors like you!" Malfoy yelled.

"Better to be a blood traitor then a coward, hmm?" I shot back. He glared and threw another snowball at me. It hit me square in the face with a very unsatisfying _shhh_. Then, I got pissed, which of course made me do something stupid. I pulled out my wand and shot a hex at him. It hit him right in the chest and he shot backwards. All his friends rushed towards him to see if he was okay.

"Time to go!" I said, turning to Fred and George.

"Not so fast Miss Pennington," came a stern voice from behind me. I spun around to see Professor McGonagall giving me a serious look. "Come with me." I followed obediently, my stomach turning. She led me back into the school and down a corridor.

"Um, Professor, where are we going?" I asked tentatively.

"To see Professor Dumbledor," she replied shortly. I was in trouble.

The walk to the Headmaster's office was long and agonizing. I knew I was in some serious trouble, but I wasn't quite sure what was going to happen to me. When we finally reached the staircase I realized I probably could have guessed the password based on how many times I'd been here. When McGonagall told the gargoyle lemon drop, I had to hold back a laugh because that had been my second choice. We stood on the spinning staircase until we reached the huge oak door to the Headmaster's office which she banged loudly on.

"Come in," came Dumbledore's soft voice, and in we went. "Ah, Professor, how may I help you?"

"Professor Dumbledore, Miss Pennington was just outside hexing Mr. Malfoy," she said, pushing me forward.

"Oh, dear," said Dumbledore. "Well, I suppose I should talk to her about that problem she seems to have."

"Yes, I think that would be good ." She turned on her heels and walked out.

"Well, Miss Pennington, take your usual seat and please, make yourself comfortable," he said, gesturing to the seat that should have my name on it.

I sighed and sat down, biting a fingernail.

"Well, it seems this has been the main reason I see you so often," said Professor Dumbledore, a smile on his face. I grunted in agreement. "Well, why don't you tell me what happened."

"Oh, the usual," I said. "He made a snide remark, I hexed him, now I'm in trouble." He smiled knowingly.

"Well, that does sound about right. You will have detention with Mr. Filch tomorrow night and please, try not to hex _anyone _anymore."

"Now Professor, you know there is no use saying _that._" I said. He smiled and waved me away.

I nodded and got up. I shouldn't have even been worried. Professor Dumbleoder wouldn't give me too bad a punishment. I walked out, heading back to my common room. It was already dark outside and I really just wanted to go to bed. But of course, that just couldn't happen.

I turned a corner and a hand grabbed me, pulling me behind a suite of armor. I looked up to find Malfoy's grey eyes inches from mine. I really hoped this was _not_ going to become a habit.

"What are you doing?" I hissed angrily. "Let go!" Of course, he didn't.

"You are going to be so sorry you did that!"

"Really, cuz I feel very satisfied." We glared at each other for a minute before I ripped my arm from his grasp. "Just stay away from me!" You could hear the venom in my voice. I walked away, my footsteps echoing through the corridor.

**Thanks for reading my story. I will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow or the day after. Happy New Year! :) **

**Love, Audrey**


	7. Ch 7 Christmas is Ruined

**Wow! It's been forever. I've been super busy with physical therapy and stuff. Thanks for stickinjg with my story! Here's chapter 7! **

Chapter 7 Christmas is Ruined

The Great Hall was alive with light as I walked. The Christmas decorations never ceased to take my breath away. The twelve Christmas trees stood huge and beautiful. The ornaments ranged from all sizes and colors. You could see the snow falling and feel the excitement of Christmas being so close. Everyone and everything buzzed with energy. I sat at breakfast one morning with Fred, George, and Anthony, quietly talking about our "Christmas present" to Filch. Let's just say he was going to test out some of our new Weasley's Wizard Weezes. We weren't exactly sure what they would do so, why not try it out on Filch.

"But… what if we like, poison him or something?" Anthony asked.

"Well," I answered with a smirk. "That's a risk I'm willing to take!"

George laughed and slapped me five, but Anthony did not look pleased. (He is the voice of reason.)

We continued to talk and our conversation turned to Christmas which was just around the corner. "What are doing for Christmas anyway, Jade?" asked Fred.

"Uh, not sure," I said. But then, my question was answered, as a letter dropped into my lap and made me jump through the ceiling. I looked at the envelope and my stomach dropped. It was from my mother. It was _never_ good when I got a letter from my mother. She was either telling me bad news, or I was in some_ serious _trouble.

_Dear Jade,_

_I have sent this letter to inform you that you will be coming home for Christmas this year. Your father and I think it would be best for you and us. We will also be having Christmas dinner at the Malfoy's. You will behave yourself and be a polite young lady. We will pick you up at King's Cross Station. See you in a few weeks._

_Love,_

_Mom_

WHAT! I was _not _spending _my_ Christmas holiday with the Malfoys. No way, this was not happening. I looked over at the Slytherin table to see Malfoy glaring my way. Apparently he had just received a similar letter. My three friends looked at me questioningly, but all I did was hand them the letter.

"That's _horrible!" _stated Fred.

"Yes, thank you, caption _obvious!"_ I snapped, biting on a nail.

"Why do your parents want to spend Christmas at the _Malfoys _of all people?" George spat out the name like it was the worst thing to say. In a way, it was.

"Come on George, you know my parents are friends with the Malfoys," I said. "Not quite sure why, except for the obvious," I grumbled as an afterthought. Ever one knew my parents and Malfoy's parents were Death Eaters. So, it was done and decided. I was spending Christmas with three of my least favorite people in the world.

I sat grumpily in Professor Binns History of Magic class, with my arms folded, pouting like a little kid. It had been days since I had gotten the letter from my mother. That's all that had been in my mind. It was impossible to let it go. The thing that really made me mad was that my parents _knew_ I hated Draco and they were going to make me spend Christmas with him anyway.

"Jade, _Jade!" _Anthony shook my shoulder. "Come on, we have to go to the library."

"Why would I _ever_ want to go to the _library?" _I snapped irritably.

"Because Mr. Binns just assigned us a huge essay due tomorrow."

"You know I never do essays."

"Yeah, well, you're going to start now," he said, pulling me out of my seat and out the door. As much as I protested and yelled and tried to pull my arm free of his death grip, he still didn't let go. And soon I found myself sitting in a very uncomfortable seat in the library while Anthony went to get books. I'd been to the library once before this and it looked exactly the same, books on shelves, people studying, and dead silence. It was eerie how quiet it was in there. There were no voices, and you could barely even here footsteps. I groaned when Anthony dropped a huge pile of books on our table.

"You see," I said, gesturing to the books. "This is _exactly _why I don't do essays." He just rolled his eyes and handed me a book. After twenty minutes of staring at it Anthony asked me to go get another one. I grudgingly got up and walked around the shelves. I spent what felt like forever looking for that stupid book and when I finally found and reached for, another hand grabbed it at the same moment I did.

"Oh, I had that first," I said.

"No. _I _had it first!" snapped a harsh voice as they gave a hard tug on the book. I looked up to see who I was about to yell at and saw the worst person in all of Hogwarts. No not Snape, Malfoy. I tugged on the book, but his grip wouldn't budge.

"Give it Malfoy, you know I had it first!"

"No way Pennington, it's mine!"

"Malfoy you arse! _Give me the book!"_

"NO! IT'S MINE!"

We both tugged at the book for a moment until I gave a huge pull and we both stumbled into the bookcase and then fell to the floor. The bookshelf began to sway and then toppled over right on top of us. We were painfully showered with heavy books. I groaned as the last one hit me in the head. I glared at Malfoy, who I was awkwardly laying on top of. Our faces were inches away from each other. I was about to start screaming at him when someone else did before I could.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" came the shrill voice of Madam Pince, the librarian. Standing next to her was Professor McGonagall looking very irritated.

"How could you do something like this?" snapped McGonagall, as if we had totally meant to end up on top of each other. "Get up and clean this mess!" We unsteadily got up and began to pick up books.

"I can't _believe _I have to spend Christmas with this idiot," I heard him mumble.

"Yes, because spending Christmas with _you_ will be the highlight of my year."

We picked up the rest of the books in silence, gave each other one last glare, and stomped off to our dormitories. Oh, yes, it was going to be a _very _merry Christmas.

My eyes fluttered open to look out the window of my bedroom. Snow was lightly falling and everything was covered in ice. I sat up and looked around. There was a huge pile of presents at the foot of my bed which I excitedly dived into. The first package I opened was a big box that was very messily wrapped. I ripped it open to find a huge supply of Weasley's Wizard Weezes, a howling frisbee, and a fake wand. The note said,

_Dear Jade,_

_I hope some of this stuff will come in handy. Try to survive the Malfoy's. Merry Christmas!_

_-Fred and George_

I also received a box filled with chocolate frogs from Anthony, a bright blue sweater with a J on it from Mrs. Weasley, and a broom caer kit, and new dress and matching shoes from my parents. I was probably expected to wear the dress and shoes to dinner tonight. I happily pulled on my sweater and went downstairs. My mother looked up from the _Dailey Prophet_ and examined my sweater.

"Where did you get that?" she sneered, sending it a disgusted look.

"Mrs. Weasley sent it to me," I said with a smile.

"Filthy blood traitors," my mother mumbled. I shot her a glare and stomped off. No use fighting. It was Christmas after all.

The day was fairly uneventful. I ate lots of candy and played a game of exploding snaps with our house elf, Minny, who I adore. We were in the middle of our seventh game when my mother came in and told me it was time to get ready, but not before she gave me a lecture about playing with the elf.

After putting on my dress, which was a very light shade of red, and attempting to brush my curls, I went downstairs. My parents were waiting for me by our grand fireplace. Without a word, my father took a pinch of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace and yelled "Malfoy Manor!" My mother did the same and so did I. I felt the familiar and horrible spinning sensation as fireplaces past me in a green haze. Then, my feet hit the floor of another fireplace with a loud thump. I stepped out and looked around the room witch was very dark and cold, just like the rest of the house.

"Oh, there's Jade!" came Narcissa's shrill voice. "You look lovely." She said to me and I smiled, not very nicely. Draco surveyed me for a moment. Of course, he wasn't used to me in a nice dress and looking presentable. He was used to me in my uniform with my brown boots and untidy curls. This must have been strange for him, because it was strange for me, seeing him in a suite.

Lucius and Narcissa led us into the dining room and we took our seats. I was none too happy when they insisted Draco and I sit next to each other. Dinner went on, and they discussed Sirius Black and other Ministry things. I had just begun to think this was going somewhat well when Lucius mentioned "those filthy Weasleys." Every muscle in my body tensed with anger and my fist clenched.

"They are an embarrassment!" Lucius was saying. "They have more children than they can afford. And those twins, they're going to end up in Azkaban one day. They are pathetic-"

And that's when I lost it.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I almost yelled. Every one turned to look at me in astonishment.

"What did you say to me?" said Lucius. I was pretty sure no one had ever talked like that to him before.

"I told you to shut up! Don't ever talk about the Weasley's like that! Those twins happen to be my best friends and I think they're brilliant!" I stood up angrily. I was yelling now. "The Weasley's are ten times the wizards you will ever be!"

I turned around and stomped back to the fireplace. All I could hear from the dining room was stunned silence. I stepped into the fireplace, threw the floo powder, and emerged in my house. I was Christmas had been a disaster.

The Hogwarts express chugged along as I sat in a compartment with Fred, George, and Anthony. I had told them what had happened, but they didn't really know what to say. I had gotten in huge trouble when my parents had gotten home, but I didn't care. I had done what was right and that's all that mattered. Fred and George had thanked me for standing up for them and told me I was a great friend.

I ran into Malfoy at the Astronomy Tower again. I was expecting him to yell at me for ruining his Christmas, but he didn't. He gave me a smile and said, "I thought it was great, what you said to my father. That was brave."

I gave him an awkward smile and replied with, "Well, I am in Gryffindor, aren't I?"

**Thanks for reading! Please review! The next chapter will be up soon, promise! See ya later!**

**Love,**

**Audrey**


	8. Ch 8 My Life Takes A Turn For The Worst

**OMG! I haven't uploaded in FOREVER! I'm going to blame high school. I just started my freshman year and it is CRAZY! **** anyway, here's chapter 8! **

Chapter 8 My Life Takes a Turn for the Worst

The days after Christmas holiday passed quickly. Malfoy continued to be less rude to me, which was weird, but nice. I met him several times at the Astronomy Tower. We didn't talk much when we weren't there or in potions. He also insisted that I not touch anything which meant none of our potions exploded again. It was strange, talking to Malfoy without screaming. It turns out we have a lot in common. We both love quidditch and hate divinations. We also talked about Sirius Black and how we wish he would be caught. I didn't mention the dementors, which were sending my mood downhill more and more each day, until we saw a group of them on the grounds from the tower.

"I hate those things," I said shakily. I hadn't fainted like I had on the train, but every time I saw one I was terrified I would again. I didn't want to hear that horrible voice and cold laugh. My nightmares about them hadn't stopped either. "Why can't they at least keep away from us? They're horrible, don't you think?"

Malfoy turned to stare at the black, ghost-like creates floating on the grounds. "They affect you differently, don't they?" he asked. "It's worse for you. I can tell." He turned to look at me with concern in his eyes. "You like worried and upset all the time now."

"It's hard to explain," I said, looking away from him. "For everyone else, it's only bad when they're around them. But for me, I can feel them wherever I go. It's like they are there all the time and I can't shake that awful feeling off. I don't know why they affect me so much." He didn't say anything, he just nodded like he almost understood.

It was a brisk morning and I was walking down to Care of Magical Creatures class with Anthony when the cold, sad feeling washed over me. A dementor was floating towards me, about fifty feet away. I began to panic, but didn't have time to do anything. As it came in closer, the feeling got stronger and I started to hear that cold laugh again. I tried to push it out of my mind, but I couldn't, it was overwhelming. My vision blurred and I heard Anthony yell my name, but he sounded very far away. The laugh got stronger and filled my head. I felt myself hit the ground and then everything went black.

I woke up in the hospital wing to Madam Pomfrey trying to force a piece of chocolate down my throat. I flailed and choked and accidently hit her in the face. She glared at me and set the chocolate on the table by my bed.

"What was that for?" she snipped angrily.

"You almost suffocated me!" I snapped back, trying to sit up. I immediately felt dizzy and collapsed back on my bed.

"See, you need that chocolate. Now eat it!" She turned and stalked off to her office.

As much as I tried, I couldn't help thinking, "Why me?" The dementors didn't affect anyone else like they did me. Well, except Harry Potter. But I didn't have a horrible past like him. The only "horrible" thing was that my parents had been Death Eaters.

I laid on my bed, deep in thought, only to be interrupted by the door opening. In walked two identical red heads, both wearing identical smirks.

"So, looks like you've been having some trouble, haven't you Jadie?" said Fred.

"Yeah, those dementors can be a real pain," added George.

"You've no idea," I said miserably.

"It's going to be okay," said Fred sitting on the edge of my bed. George did the same.

"We're here for you," said George, taking my hand.

"I just wish I could make it stop," my voice cracked and tears blossomed in my eyes. "Every time they come near me I hear my father. He's talking to-to Voldemort."I ignored their gasps and winces. "He's telling him that-that he will always serve him, that he is his most faithful servant. Then, I-I hear him laugh, Voldemort. It's high and cold a-and awful. I can't forget it. I can't get it out of my head." I began to cry and they both hugged me. It was strange, I never opened up this much to anyone before. They stayed until Madam Pomfrey shooed them away.

My dreams that night were filled with the same horrors they always were. Black, hooded creatures that lurked in the darkness and sucked away all hope and happiness. They were slowly moving towards me, their clammy, dead hands reaching for me, getting closer and closer. I woke up with a gasp just before they reached me.

Beams of sunlight streamed in through the windows. I could tell it was late afternoon by how bright they were. I sat up slowly and looked around. I was the only one in the hospital wing besides Madam Pomfrey, who was sitting at her desk filling out papers.

"Can I leave now?" I yelled at her from across the room. She jumped and spilled her bottle of ink.

"Fine!" she said tartly. "But be careful! I don't want to see you again for a long time."

I tried not to take that too personally as I walked out. My mind was dazed and foggy and I just wanted to get back to Gryffindor Tower without getting into trouble, but of course, that just couldn't happen.

I heard voices from around the corner but didn't pay any attention to them until I heard a shrieking laugh. Oh crap! That laugh could only belong to Pansy Parkinson. I turned around and began quickly walking back the way I came, but I wasn't fast enough.

"Oh, look! It's Pennington!" shrieked Pansy, in her horribly shrill voice. "Back from the hospital wing I see!"

I turned around and smirked.

"Yeah. It was obvious to see that I was hurt. I guess it's harder for people to tell if you're hurt, or if your face is just _that _ugly."

She glared and started to pull out her wand. "Why you filthy little blood trait-"

"Oh, save it!" I snapped, pushing past her. "Or I'll make _sure_ people know you need to go to the hospital wing."

I stalked off without giving her another look. By the time I was back in the common room I was fuming. All Slytherins are like that I told myself, trying not to think of Malfoy. I plunked down in an armchair by the fire and closed my eyes, trying to calm down.

"Don't go to sleep, Jade!" came Anthony's voice from outside my closed eyes. "We have Transfiguration in ten minutes."

"I'm skipping," I mumbled.

"No you're not. Now get up!" Anthony seized my arm and pulled me out of my chair. He practically dragged me all the way to my next lesson, despite my protests. This was becoming oddly familiar. When he had finally forced me into a seat he looked quite disheveled. His robes were askew and his hair was sticking up at awkward angles were I had been pushing his head away from me in my attempts to get free. I chuckled but didn't say anything.

I really _tried_ to listen to Professor McGonagall's instructions on how to transform my porcupine into a pin cushion but every time I would glance away I would catch Malfoy's eye. By the end of the lesson my porcupine was attempting to escape from me. Anthony and I gathered up our things and left the classroom.

"Hey Jones, nice hair!" came Malfoy's jeering voice from behind us. He pushed past without another word, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

Anthony glanced at himself in the window we were passing and did a double take. "Why didn't you tell me my hair looked like this?" he yelled furiously. "Jade!"

"Hmm..? Oh, I-I didn't notice."

He huffed and continued walking, clearing annoyed with me. I just chuckled and followed him.

The cool night breeze blew my hair back as I stared out at the dark grounds, floating with dementors. The door creaked open, but I didn't turn around. I could hear his footsteps as he came closer, finally stopping and standing next to me.

"You okay?"

"Been better," I mumbled, staring at the moon. It should be full tomorrow night.

He nodded, brushing his hand against mine and taking a step closer to me. Part of my brain was screaming THIS IS NOT NORMAL! But I ignored. Something about him being right there, right next to me, felt right.

"It'll get better. They'll catch him and then the dementors will be gone. It's okay."

He turned to me and brushed a piece of hair out of my face. And then, very slowly, he leaned down and touched his lips to mine.

The next morning when I saw Malfoy in potions I could barely look at him without my face heating up. He just smiled, and made our potion. We didn't say anything to each other, but the air between was calm, and somehow very surreal. In fact, the whole day was surreal. We didn't say anything, but caught each other's glances and subtle smiles. It was nice, until Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy found me in the corridor after dinner.

"_Aw._ Poor little blood traitor, all alone. Where are your redheaded friends to protect you?" Her voice was snide, but her eyes were furious. She stomped toward and before I could do anything, she gave me a hard slap in the face.

I stumbled back, stunned. It didn't hurt, but it ignited a rage in me that I couldn't ignore. But before I could react, she gave me a hard hit to the stomach, knocking me to the floor. Crabbe and Goyle laughed, and to my surprise, so did Malfoy.

"Come on!" snapped Pansy. "Do something!"

I raised my hand, ready to pummel her to a pulp. But I stopped. "You know what?" I said. "You're not worth it. None of you are!" I glared at Malfoy and stomped out onto the grounds.

The ground was wet with dew and the full moon shone high above my head. I kept stomping away until I reached the beginning of the forest. I plopped down on a rock and pouted, feeling furious. Stupid Malfoy. How could I have ever thought we could be friends? He was Malfoy! He obviously didn't want people to know we were friends, which was fine with me. We wouldn't be friends at all. I sat there for what seemed like hours until I heard footsteps behind me. I whipped around and there he was, but I was in no mood to talk to him _ever again._

"Oh, no!" I snapped, standing up and backing away from him. "I don't want to talk to you!"

"Come on Jade, you're overreacting," he said, a small smile on his face.

"No, I'm not! We are _not _friends!" With that said, I stomped off into the forest.

I could hear him yelling at me but I kept going. I only stopped when I heard an earsplitting howl. I twig snapped behind me and I whipped around. I just had time to see a huge werewolf before horrible teeth raked over my shoulder.

I fell to the ground overcome with pain. I screamed, unable to move. My vision blurred and I was vaguely away of someone warding the werewolf off. Then, it was silent. I felt someone picking me up and begin to carry me away.

"It's okay, Jade. I'm here." I knew that voice. Malfoy was carrying me back to the castle. Malfoy was going to save me. That was the last thing I thought before I passed out in Draco's arms.

When I woke up, my throat felt like sand and my shoulder was screaming in horrible pain. I opened eyes to find a blurry image of Fred, George, Antony, Draco, and Dumbledore all around my bed.

"Jade, you're okay," whispered Fred, tears dripping from his eyes.

None of them had to explain. I remembered what happened last night. I was now a werewolf.

**Heyyyyyy! What a twist! I got bored and threw that into the plot! Things are about to get crazy! Please review! :D**

**Love,**

**Audrey**


	9. Chr 9 Consequences Suck

Chapter 9 Consequences Suck

For a moment, I couldn't speak. I was so drowsy and in so much pain that I couldn't focus.

"What...?" I tried to ask but it came out all raspy and my throat felt like I had eaten sand. "What's going to happen now?" I didn't like how they were surrounding my bed. It made me feel trapped.

"Well," said Dumbledore in his deep, kind voice. "We'll have to wait until the next full moon to see."

My stomach dropped. in the next few weeks I was going to make my first transformation.

"W-what happened to the w-werewolf?" I stuttered.

"He is currently running through the forest right now. Later today he shall return to his office."

Wait, what? Office? Like a teacher?

"What-?" I started to say, but Dumbledore cut me off.

"Professor Lupin is unaware of what happened but I shall inform him later today. I expect he will be very sorry."

I couldn't speak. My favorite teacher was a werewolf? It was him who attacked me? I was shocked, but not at the news, at myself. I had had Professor Lupin as a teacher for almost a whole year. How had I never noticed? He was always gone around the full moon and looked pale and sick most of the time. Was that going to happen to me? This was too much to take in. I couldn't do this!

"Can I go back to sleep?" I asked. I just wanted to be alone. They left and I laid there, staring up at the ceiling trying not to cry. When I finally fell asleep my dreams where filled with horrors.

I stared at myself in the mirror, examining myself. And suddenly my face started to change. I grew fangs and fur and claws and turned into a wolf.

The next one I was running through the forest at inhuman speeds. My paws hit the ground and pushed and the wind blew through my fur. A twig snapped behind me and a turned quickly. Standing in the clearing was Fred and George. I ran towards then mauling them and ripping them to shreds.

I sat up with a scream and looked around. I was still in the hospital wing. Everything was okay. Well, not entirely okay. I was still a werewolf. The next few days I spent in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey changing my bandages and fretting over me every hour of every day. Professor Lupin even came to visit me. He said he was sorrier than he could explain and that if I ever needed him he would be there.

I was so relieved when she finaly told me I could leave that I almost hugged her. Slowly I made my way back to Gryffindor Tower. Nothing changed, but everything felt different. Everything in my life was different. Everything was going to change and I just couldn't handle it.

"Jade," said a voice from behind me. I wearily turned around to see Malfoy standing there looking worried. "How are you?" He asked, moving closer to me.

"Fine," I mumbled, looking at the ground. I was extremely aware of the burning in my cheeks and the bandages covering my shoulder.

"Are you sure?" He was very close to me now, his face only inches from mine. I didn't like this closeness. I didn't want to see him. It was his fault this happened to me. If he hadn't made me so furious and hadn't secretly been my friend this never would have happened to me.

"Fine!" I snapped pushing him away from me. "Just leave me alone!"

"Jade wait!" He said, reaching out and grabbing me hand. "Why are you being like this?"

"Like what, Malfoy? Angry. Well you can't blame me for being angry! If it wasn't for you this never would have happened!" I snatched my hand away and stomped off.

I was fuming. I was so incredibly pissed that my vision was turning red. How could he just think he could come swooping back in after all this is his fault? By the time I got back to the common room I'm pretty sure there was steam coming out of my ears. I didn't even say hello to Fred and George, I just went straight up to my room. I through myself on my bed and let the tears flow. For hours I cried, unable to calm myself down. I heard Fred and George and even Antony trying to get up the stairs. But it would just turn into a slide and send them down.

I felt guilty, but I didn't go down. If I could stay up here forever, I would.

**Sorry it's so short! Next one will be long! PROMISE! Please review!**

**Love,**

**Audrey :D**


End file.
